Descendants of Alexander Jones (1818-1863)
Descendants List Please Note: This only follows the line of Alexander Jones. Please see Descendants of Samuel Jones & Nancy Wilmoth Lewis for other branches of this family. *1-Samuel Jones (1756-1839) * +Nancy Wilmuth Lewis (c1760-1852) *. 2-Samuel Bennett Jones (1786-1853) *. +Sarah Agnes Robertson (1782-1845) *. . 3-Alexander Jones (1818-1863) *. . +Candis Elizabeth Langston (c1828-bef 1854) *. . . 4-Sampson Langston Jones (c1847-bef 1893) *. . . 4-Grace Wilmoth Jones (1849-1913) *. . . +Peter Ambrose Hill (1836-1918) *. . . . 5-William A Hill (1868-1935) *. . . . 5-Tracy Hill (-) *. . . . 5-Lulie Hill (-) *. . . . 5-Herbert Hill (1874-) *. . . . +Alice (c1881-) *. . . . 5-Vitella Hill (-) *. . . . 5-Izetta D Hill (1877-) *. . . . +Floyd F Christian (1876-) *. . . . 5-Lilly Mytrle Hill (1880-) *. . . . +Fred Creston McMillan (c1881-) *. . . . . 6-Marjorie W McMillan (c1904-) *. . . . . 6-Virginia L McMillan (c1909-) *. . . . . +? Havener *. . . . . . 7 Donald Havener (c1924-) *. . . . . 6-Charles McMillan (c1911-) *. . . . . 6-Robert McMillan (c1913-) *. . . . 5-Clara C Hill (1883-1955) *. . . . +Preston Nevinger (1878-1960) *. . . . . 6-George Ambrose Nevinger (1910-1982) *. . . . . +Annie Laurie Seals (1912-1995) *. . . . . . 7-Jane Esther Nevinger (1940) *. . . . . . +Neal Leslie Rabel (1941) *. . . . . . . 8-Rebecca Lynn Rabel (1970) *. . . . . . . 8-Eric Michael Rabel (1973) *. . . . . . . 8-Brent Alan Rabel (1973) *. . . . . . 7-George Michael Nevinger (1943) *. . . . . 6-Nan Wilma Nevinger (1912-) *. . . . . +Charles Le Grand Hawkins *. . . . . . 7-Charlene Clare Hawkins (1951) *. . . . . . 7-Charles Hill Hawkins (1955) *. . . . . 6-Esther Mary Nevinger (1916-2007) *. . . . . +? Byers *. . . . 5-Grace Gertrude Hill (1888-) *. . . 4-Thomas J Jones (c1851-) *. . . 4-John Butler Jones (1853-1945) *. . . +Eliza E BUTTER (Feb 1857-bet 1920 and 1930) *. . . . 5-Nora Jones (1876-) *. . . . +Russell ROBINSON (Jun 1874-) *. . . . . 6-Thelma ROBINSON (Jan 1900-) *. . . . 5-Efie Jones (c1880-) *. . . . 5-Clara Ada Jones (1885-1975) *. . . . +Edmund Harry WUNSCH (18 Feb 1884-5 Apr 1983) *. . . . . 6-J. Edward WUNSCH (abt 1921-) *. . . . 5-Cecil Jones (1890-) *. . +Elizabeth M GORE (11 Dec 1833-abt Mar 1868) *. . . 4-James A Jones (c1855-) *. . . +Sarah E Burgett *. . . 4-Lewis W Jones (1856-) *. . . 4- Isaac Newton Jones (1857-1918) *. . . + Sarah Jane Woolsey (1859-1934) *. . . . 5-Ernest Ezra Jones (1884-1939) *. . . . + Mabel Lillian Miller (1889-1962) *. . . . . 6-Helen Lucille Jones (1916-1996) *. . . . . +Raymond D Denning (1911-1996) *. . . . . . 7-Gary Ray Denning (1939) *. . . . . . +Carol Ann Pawloski () *. . . . . . . 8-Darin Edward Denning (living) *. . . . . . . +Cris Jesatko () *. . . . . 6- Kenneth Duane Jones (1918-1985) *. . . . . +Maxine Lee Gore (1921-1983) *. . . . . . 7-Lauralee Jones (1943) *. . . . . . +William Sylvester Sargent Jr. (1943) *. . . . . . 7- Faith Elaine Jones (1946) *. . . . . . +William Lee Shade (1945) *. . . . . . . 8-'William Allen Shade (1968)' *. . . . . . 7-Kathleen Kim Jones (1957) *. . . . . . +Larry William Aldridge (1956) *. . . . . . . 8-Michael James Aldridge (1982) *. . . . . . . 8-Stephanie Mishelle Aldridge (1989) *. . . . . 6-Arnold Dale Jones (1921-1966) *. . . . . 6-Dorothy Marie Jones (1926-1926) *. . . . 5-Lulu Eva Jones (1887-1953) *. . . . +Asa Henry Mitchell (1878-1924) *. . . . . 6-Orville Henry Mitchell (1906-1991) *. . . . . +Eunice Evelyn Griffith (1906-1959) *. . . . . . 7-Orva Eunice Mitchell (aft1930) *. . . . . 6-Harold Taft Mitchell (1908-1962) *. . . . . +Dorothy D Morgon *. . . . . . 7-Robert Mitchell *. . . . . . 7-Jack Mitchell *. . . . . . 7-Judith Mitchell *. . . . . . 7-Larry Mitchell *. . . . . 6-Beulah Evelyn Mitchell (1910-1912) *. . . . . 6-Genevieve Pearl Mitchell (1911-2002) *. . . . . +Ralph Edward Denning (1907-1984) *. . . . . . 7-Mitchell Edward Denning (1941) California Birth Index, 1905-1995 *. . . . . . +Mary Catherine McGee *. . . . . . . 8 Elizabet A Denning (1965) California Birth Index, 1905-1995 *. . . . . . . 8 Lisa M Denning (1968) California Birth Index, 1905-1995 *. . . . . . . 8 Robert E Denning (1972) California Birth Index, 1905-1995 *. . . . . . 7-Dennis Dea Denning (1944) California Birth Index, 1905-1995 *. . . . . . +Susan Marie Colston *. . . . . . . 8 David Jaymes Denning *. . . . . +Leroy W Richardson (1906-2004) *. . . . . 6-Virgil Glen Mitchell (1914-1994) *. . . . . +Francis Gabriel *. . . . . . 7-Jim Merril Mitchell *. . . . . . 7-Diana Cheryl Mitchell *. . . . . . 7-Coral Louise Mitchell *. . . . +Samuel Lewis (c1869-) *. . . . +Frederick W Flack (c1887-1958) *. . . . 5-Olga Mabel Jones (1889-1959) *. . . . +James Robert Morelock (1884-1960) *. . . . . 6-Baby Boy Morelock (21 Apr 1913-21 Apr 1913) *. . . . . 6- Mona Lee Morelock (1922-1989) *. . . . . + Robert H Gubser (1918) *. . . . . . 7-James Claude Gubser (1945) *. . . . . . +Dorothy *. . . . . . . 8-Gina Gubser *. . . . . . . 8-Amy Gubser *. . . . . . . 8-Kimberly Gubser *. . . . . . 7-Robert Lee Gubser (1946) *. . . . . . +Ruth Carlock *. . . . . . 7-Celia Ruth Gubser (1952) *. . . . . . 7-Cynthia Sue Gubser (1954) *. . . . . . + Gene Shelton *. . . . . . . 8-Emily Shelton *. . . . 5-Glenn Raymond Jones (1894-1953) *. . . . +Nora Zula Hartman (1900-1973) *. . . . . 6-Norma Jean Jones (1933) *. . . . . +Don Russell *. . . . . . 7-Kathy Jean Russell (1961) *. . . . 5-Grace Celia Jones (1896-1981) *. . . . 5-Myrtle Melvina Jones (1898-1981) *. . . . +George Iler Case (1899-1957) *. . . . . 6 Sally Ann Case (1934) *. . . . . + Thomas Eric Rystedt *. . . . . . 7-Debra Ann Rystedt (1955) Minnesota Birth Index, 1935-2002 *. . . . . . +Kent W Watson (1957-2008) Minnesota Marriage Collection, 1958-2001 Guest Book for Kent W Watson Obituary - Watson, Kent W. Age 51 of Lino Lakes. Survived by wife and fun companion of 22 years, Debbie; children, David and Amy Watson; parents, John and Marilyn Watson; Debbie's parents, Tom and Salley Rystedt; Debbie's brothers, Brad (Tom) and Eric (Rani); sister, Vicki (Ron) Groschel; brother, Michael (Miyuki) Watson; nieces, nephews and friends. In lieu of flowers, memorials may be directed to Prior Lake Baptist Church in Kent's memory. Memorial gathering 4-8 PM Monday, December 22. Private family memorial service will be held Tuesday morning, December 23 all at: Washburn-McReavy Northeast Chapel 612-781-6828 2901 Johnson St. N.E. *. . . . . . 7-Bradley Allen Rystedt (1957) Minnesota Birth Index, 1935-2002 *. . . . . . +Tom Burger *. . . . . . 7-Eric Thomas Rystedt (1963) Minnesota Birth Index, 1935-2002 *. . . . . . +Harshinde Kaur (c1962) aka Rani Minnesota Marriage Collection, 1958-2001 *. . . . . . . 8 Rachel Erin Rystedt (1995) Minnesota Birth Index, 1935-2002 *. . . . 5- Theodosia Pearl Jones (1903-1990) *. . . . + Walter Henry Frederick Sr. (1902-1985) *. . . . . 6-Walter Henry Frederick Jr. (1924-2005) *. . . . . +Donna Benton *. . . . . . 7-Randall Patrick Frederick *. . . . . . 7-Dorothy Gale Frederick *. . . . . . 7-Connie Sue Frederick *. . . . . . 7-Sandra K Frederick *. . . . . . 7-Walter Henry Frederick III *. . . . . . 7-Allen Bradford Frederick *. . . . . 6-Herbert Jones Frederick (1926) *. . . . . +Mary Elizabeth Bertel *. . . . . . 7-Patricia Ann Frederick *. . . . . . 7-Michael Joseph Frederick *. . . . . . 7-Sherly Susan Frederick *. . . . . . 7-Daniel Lee Frederick *. . . . . . 7-Thomas Dean Frederick *. . . . . . 7-Linda Marie Frederick *. . . . . . 7-Jeffery Allen Frederick *. . . . . . 7-Nicole Marie Frederick *. . . . . . 7-Jill Elizabeth Frederick *. . . . . 6-Frank Edwin Frederick (1928) *. . . . . + Rita Louise Bertels *. . . . . . 7-Deborah Katherine Frederick *. . . . . . 7-Richard Allen Frederick *. . . . . . 7-Nancy Ann Frederick *. . . . . . 7-Janet Marie Frederick *. . . . . . 7-John Charles Frederick *. . . . . . 7-Susan Elaine Frederick *. . . . . 6-Donald Eldon Frederick (1934-1996) *. . . . . +Adela Elizabeth Wright *. . . . . . 7-Michelle Diane Frederick *. . . . . . 7-Gregory Don Frederick *. . . . . . + Karen Elizabeth Strahl *. . . . . . . 8 Micah Gregory Frederick (1992) *. . . . . . . 8 Caleb Charles Frederick (1994) *. . . . . . 7-Terrence Dean Frederick *. . . . . . 7-Lawrence Duane Frederick *. . . . . 6-Carl Eugene Frederick (1935) *. . . . . +Margaret Louise *. . . . . . 7-Douglas Eugene Frederick? *. . . . . . 7-Diana Rae Frederick *. . . . . . 7-Debra Dawn Frederick *. . . . . 6-Joyce Yvonne Frederick (1940) *. . . . . +Edwin Doty *. . . . . . 7-Denise Lee Doty *. . . . . . 7-Angela Yvonne Doty *. . . . . . 7-Edwin Doty (-1981) *. . . . . 6 Lonnie Wayne Frederick (1942) *. . . . . +Carolyn Louise Taylor *. . . . . . 7-Matthew Wayne Frederick *. . . . . . +Deborah Anne Goldfarb *. . . . . . . 8 Rebecca Simone Frederick (1986) *. . . . . . 7-Mark Christopher Frederick *. . . . . . 7-Paul Allen Frederick *. . . 4-Samuel Bennett Jones (1859-1922) *. . . +Emma Gertrude Smith (1870-1959) *. . . . 5 Lewis Earl Jones (1889-1966) *. . . . +Mabel Thorp (1891-1958) *. . . . . 6 Willard Earl Jones (1929-1989) *. . . . . +Evelyn Ann Carter *. . . . . . 7 (male Jones) *. . . . . . 7 (male Jones) *. . . . . . 7 Julie Jones (1960) *. . . . . . + Bruce Witt (1956) *. . . . . . . 8 Erica Michelle Witt (1990) *. . . 4-Columbus Lafett Jones (1862-1949) *. . . 4-Emma Jane Jones (1864-1951) *. . . +Clarence Allen Smith (1862-?) *. . . . 5-Charles Ray Smith (1888-1981) *. . . . 5-Ethel M Smith (1890-) *. . . . 5-Iva M Smith (1892-1982) *. . . . +Ellis L Oregon (1895-1975) *. . . . . 6-Laurence E Oregon (c1918-) *. . . . . 6-Lois E Oregon (c1923) *. . . . . 6-Marjorie J Oregon (c1925) *. . . . . 6-Guy L Oregon (c1928) *. . . . 5-Faye R Smith (1895-) *. . . . +? Fredrickson *. . . . 5-Floyd B Smith (1897-) *. . . . 5-Louis R Smith (c1902-) *. . . . 5-Clarence R Smith (21 Jan 1905-Dec 1986) *. . . . +Mayme E Ferdig (c1909-) *. . . . . 6-Wayne L Smith (c1927-) Notes *If you have any additions or corrections please contact WilliamShade@gmail.com. Thanks. References Contributors --Will 06:10, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Alexander